


Daddy Please

by Maggietheraggie



Series: Daddy Please Universe [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Bratting, Coffee Shops, Condoms, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Dry Humping, Eric is a brat, Established Relationship, Frottage, Innocent Butters, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Porn, Praise Kink, Rich Kyle, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, University, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Weed, boys in lingerie, bratty, broke student, chubby Eric, cross-dressing, future sex?, harder worker Eric, thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietheraggie/pseuds/Maggietheraggie
Summary: Eric Cartman is a struggling student, barely making ends meet.His friends think it's time he joined them in the art of Sugaring.But, like everything having to do with Eric Theodore Cartman, things are never quite that simple.





	1. Cleveland Steamer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?  
> (Any editors or betas out there that wanna help a bitch out?)

Eric was barely staying afloat at university. He had a partial bursary for his studies, the rest was on him and his mom. She had desperately tried to take on extra jobs a few months before Eric went off to university, after discovering he had not gotten a scholarship or full bursary. But in the end it wasn't enough. 

The university was much too far for him to save living expenses by living at home, so he stayed in a shared apartment with Kenny, Butters and Stan. He had even gotten a part time job at the campus coffee shop, but it barely covered the rent and food. Honestly, he hadn't gotten the chance to go out since the semester had started. With the lack of funds he had it would be impossible to waste it on shots at a bar or even on fucking KFC (that one hit Eric the hardest).

And even if he had cash to waste he still needed spend majority of his time studying to maintain his bursary. So, basically, to sum it up, Eric's life was a shit fest of studying and working and trying to make it to classes on time.

“Cartman, you in for drinks and karaoke at the place near the internet café?” Kenny asked, as he applied some eyeliner on Stan. 

“Can't. Broke,” Cartman said, not even looking up from his business textbook.

“Oh, boo you whore. We'll pay. I came into some cash recently.” The mischievous blond boy said cryptically, trying to entice his larger friend.

“Can't. Studying,” he replied in a similar manner as before, “Wait. What? You don't even have a job dude.” He said, finally looking up and putting his green highlighter down. “You turning tricks behind McDonald's?” 

“Haha. Hilarious, asshole.” Kenny said, dryly. “No, Stan introduced Buttercup and I to a lady friend of his that knows some people who can help out with cash flow issues.”

“Sounds shady as fuck,” the chubby boy said, inspecting his friend's face, “I'm in. Drug dealing? You know I actually tried to find a good supplier in town, but that asshole has really shitty LSD and I'm not about to-” 

“Jesus Christ, Cartman. I need fucking plausible deniability here if you're gonna tell us how you slit some drug dealer's throat for selling you a bad trip or something,” Stan whined. 

“Pfft, I don't have the type of cash to buy drugs, idiot.”

Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman’s reply, not even denying that he probably would slit some dealer's throat for selling him shitty drugs.

“No, Fatass. Stan hooked us up with a Daddy.” Kenny replied, moving on to putting his own eyeliner on.

“Nope, fuck you guys, I'm out.” He said, putting his headphones on and going back to his business book.

Stan and Kenny shared a look. They would never admit it out loud, but they were fucking worried about Cartman. They were positive he was about to go mad from staying inside all the time, plus it would only be a matter of time before he would burn out and start having a mental break down or something just as bad. Like snuffing them all in their sleep with a pillow and selling their organs on the black market.

Stan walked over to where Cartman was sitting, frowning over his book. He yanked off Eric’s headphones. “Dude, you can't keep living like this. You're gonna fuckin’ lose your mind and shoot up the coffee shop or some shit.”

“And you want me to whore myself out to a fifty year old dude for a couple of hundred dollars? I don't fucking think so. I'm gay, Stan, but that doesn't mean I'll hop on any dick in my path.”

“Oh, for fucks sake, get off it dude. Wendy is only thirty and the guy she hooked Kenny and Butters up with is thirty-five. She can find you some young chubby chaser and you can stop that minimum wage bullshit.” 

Cartman was quite. He really had nothing to say to them. But he couldn't really argue with what Stan had said. He really was nearing his wits end with school and work. If he could manage to hook some fit older guy that would pay his rent just to have his dick sucked then that would solve half his problems.

“I'll think about it. Now get out of here assholes. I have a test on Friday that I need to get an eighty on.” 

And with that the boys left, leaving Eric to his studying and thoughts of a Sugar Daddy.

The next morning Cartman was awake and at work before seven, just in time to start serving coffee to those poor unfortunate souls with morning classes. Well, those idiots and this one preppy little British creep that would order a dozen brownies, a cappuccino and stay in the coffee shop using their free wifi until his class at twelve. Every fucking morning. Eric can't help but envy the skinny blond boy, how he manages to eat that much and stay fit is beyond him. The guy always stuffs his face with eleven brownies before twelve and walks off with one brownie inside Tupperware. 

“Eric! Hey, Eric!” An accented male voice calls out to him. He focused his attention on the door where Butters had just walked in. Cartman rolled his eyes at the short blond boy coming towards the counter, waving his arms like crazy as if there wasn't just three meters between them. He secretly enjoyed it though, he would never tell Butters but he thought of him as his best friend. He even glared at a few of the hungover students that gave Butters annoyed looks while he shouted loudly, probably giving them headaches. 

“Eric, Ken and Stan told me you were looking for a Sugar Daddy!” 

“Oh my God, Butters! Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know?” He rushed out, flustered, and clamped a hand over Butters’ mouth. 

“Aww, jeez Eric, I'm sorry. I just got real excited for you,” he started speaking when Cartman removed his hand, “Look, I went out with our Daddy last night while Ken went drinking with Stan. He gave me a new phone!”

Butters excitedly pulled out a brand spanking new iPhone. 

“Jesus, Butters. Did you let him give you a Cleveland Steamer for that?”

“A Cleveland Steamer? What's that?” And damn, Eric couldn't find it in himself to answer him. Those big innocent eyes just wouldn't let him, even if he did have a scar going through one of his eyes.

“Nothing. So what you do to that old bag for it?” 

“Oh, well, Daddy took me to his favourite restaurant and he let me have chocolate cake. Ken says I can't have so many sweets, Daddy says he's a party pooper.” Butters giggled. Fucking giggled. What the fuck. 

“But then we went back to his house and we watched Daddy’s favourite show, _Black Lightning_ and fell asleep. He just dropped me off at the apartment this morning.” 

“Okay, so where's the part where he spanks your tight ass and then fucks you in the shower?” Eric asked, making a latte for Butters. Even though the boy didn't ask, Cartman knew what his drink of choice was.

“Huh? Daddy and I have never had sex. Ken gave him a blowjob once while we were in his hot tub though. He's not really interested in sex. But I know Stan and Wendy go at it like rabbits!” 

“You don't have sex? Why? Is he impotent or something?” He asked, passing the latte to Butters.

“He likes kissing a whole lot, but he says he really has to be in the mood for sex with someone he really loves he said. Oh, but I know a lot of Daddy’s love having sex. You know Tweek Tweak, right? His Daddy does him real good every weekend. Clyde Donovan’s Daddy too.” Butters said casually. As if this was a normal conversation to have with your friend at 7:30 in a coffee shop.

“What the fuck? So every guy I know is just whoring themselves out for cash and nobody thought to mention this to me before?” The chubby boy asked bitterly, pouting.

“Well, gee, Eric. Ken and I just started a month ago and we're testing the waters. But Stan says Wendy knows a guy looking for a Baby. And Stan says he likes to go for 'your type'. I'm not real sure what that means though, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.” 

Soon after Butters finished his latte he wished Eric a good day and went off to his first class, but not before reminding Eric to ask Stan about the Sugar Daddy before he was snatched up.

During Eric’s break time he grabbed a custard Danish and a cup of rooibos tea. He pulled out his phone to check his notifications.

And amongst his texts was one from Stan.

A number and name. 

Eric decided to test it out.

“Kyle.”


	2. Golden Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman tries to draft a message. 
> 
> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to update Wednesdays and Saturdays but I was procrastinating from studying so here we are.

Cartman was alone in the apartment, staring at the number. He had drafted so many messages to this guy since he had gotten back from class and it was driving him mad. Eric knew he had to sound enticing, worth this old dude's time and money. But he had never done anything like this, typically he would get a dick pick on _Grindr_ and if it was up to his standards, he'd go over, get fucked senseless and go back home. 

But actually trying to form something that was worth more than a once off? That was a whole different story. Plus Eric hadn't gotten dicked down since the first week of university, so getting fucked for the first time in months by an old stranger probably twice his age would be weird. 

“Ken, stop!” He heard Butters exclaim through laughter from outside the apartment door. The sound of a key being turned in the lock came next, followed by Butters and Kenny making a rowdy entrance into the apartment.

Kenny blowing raspberries on his short boyfriend's neck and Butters laughing and snorting adorably.

“Hey, gaywads, I'm in here,” the brunette scowled.

“Oh, yo, Cartman. So? You talk to Kyle yet?” Kenny asked, letting go of his boyfriend and walking over to his friend. Eric didn't reply and just looked pointedly down at his phone.

Kenny snatched the phone from Eric’s chubby fingers and looked at the drafts of messages Eric had attempted in the last hour. 

“Hey, give it back, asshole!” Eric shouted, feeling embarrassed that his friend was seeing his personal messages.

“Man, this is giving you a hard time. Look, the Love Doctor is here. I'll whip up a sexy message, with a cute topless pic and this dude will be all over you,” Kenny said, typing away on Eric’s phone.

“Okay, first of all you're not sending jack shit to this guy and second of all I'm not going to send a classy rich guy fucking _nudes_.” 

“Come on, Eric. Ken is real good at sending sexy texts,” Butters reassured his upset friend, “You wanna read what he sends me?” 

Cartman gagged at the thought, but…

“You know, Butters I'd love to. Send me screenshots.” It never hurt to have some dirt on Kenny.

“Nope, not doing that, Buttercup,” Kenny said, still drafting a message, “I'll let you approve whatever gets sent, Cartman, don't worry.” 

“Whatever, just don't make it too long. I don't want to look desperate,” Cartman grumbled.

“Don't worry about it, if this guy doesn't want you there are plenty of other guys looking for a sweet fat ass like yours. I know I'd like to _personally_ spank it myself,” Butters sent Kenny a glare, “But of course I won't, because that's what my sweet Butterbean is for.”

“Jesus, you're fucking pussy whipped, you creep,” Cartman said venomously, “And my ass isn't fucking fat, it's thicc. Bitch.” 

“Yeah, whatever dude. Here read this.” Kenny thrust Eric’s phone in front of his face. 

_Daddy, I'm Eric and I want to be under you every night. Taking that big long dick in my tight little hole. Don't you wanna make my dreams come true, Daddy?_

“What in the ever loving fuck? No fucking way. This is so cringy. I might as well ask the guy to give me a Golden Shower or some shit.” 

“A golden shower? Gee, Eric, I don't think he's that rich.”

“Oh my God, Butters not now.” Eric said, exasperatedly.

Kenny looked like he was about to laugh at his friend's pain and his boyfriend's innocence. Seriously, he let that kid pull anal beads out of him with his teeth and he's getting questions like, ‘What's a Cleveland Steamer, Ken?’ No matter how many dirty things they did behind closed doors Kenny was glad that Butters would always keep some of that innocence that he fell in love with all those years ago.

“Look, I'm fine. I'm a big boy. I can do this myself.” And with that Eric snatched his phone back and retreated to his bedroom. 

Kenny and Butters looked on. 

“Hey, Buttercup. You're a big boy too, right? Wanna take this back to our room too?” Kenny asked, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

Butters let out a little laugh and wiggled his way out of Kenny’s grip. “If you can catch me!” And with that he was off, running towards the bathroom to escape his boyfriend.

Eric was alone in his room, Kenny’s embarrassing message long gone. There was no fucking way he would ever send that to someone he wanted to ‘take care of him’ as Stan put it. And he figured the best way to not make a fool of himself would be to do some real research on how to get into contact with a Sugar Daddy.

So to good old reliable Google he went. 

Thirty minutes later and Eric was sure he was ready for this. He had been on five websites and read some accounts from real life Sugar Babies. 

“Okay, Eric, time to hook yourself a Sugar Daddy.” 

He picked up his phone and unlocked it. 

‘ _Bzzt _.’__

___That better not be fucking Kenny_ he thought venomously. He looked at the name of the sender. _ _

__“No fucking way,” Eric whispered, in awe._ _

__It was a text from Kyle. Well, technically he had Kyle saved as _Sugar Man Kyle_. _ _

__“KENNEH!” Cartman shouted, before even reading the message._ _

__Not even fifteen seconds later Kenny was falling into Eric’s room, as naked as the day he was born._ _

__“Oh my God, what happened are you okay?” He asked, panting and out of breath._ _

__“No, I'm not fucking okay! Kyle messaged me!”_ _

__“Dude, really? I was having after glow cuddles.”_ _

__“Oh, fuck you,” Eric reached into his bedside table’s drawer, “Here, have some smokes,” he tossed a half empty pack to the naked boy._ _

__“So? What's it say?” Kenny asked, taking the green lighter out of the pack._ _

__“I haven't read it yet,” he took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about boys in dresses and skirts? Idk if anyone read my OK K.O. about Nick/Joff but it was an indulgent fic for me. And I was wondering if anyone would like some Sugar Babies in fancy dresses or just cute skirts?


	3. Cosby Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric gets a strange package.
> 
> Maybe this sugaring thing isn't so bad.

Stan came home to witness his three roommates sitting around an elegant white box with a black ribbon tied around it. They all stared at it, not even registering the fact that Stan had walked into the lounge.

“Uh, guys? What's going on?” He asked, walking closer.

“Dude, that Kyle guy texted Kyle earlier this afternoon. He asked him out for tomorrow and asked for the address. Then like an hour later some chauffeur looking dude dropped this off. He said it was from Mister Broflovski and left,” Kenny explained.

“So? Are you gonna open it, or what?” Stan questioned Cartman.

“I guess? I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like he's going to send a dildo moulded from his dick,” Eric answered, picking up the box.

He gently pulled at the ribbon until it gave way.

“If my face is burned off by acid when I open this, tell my mom I fucking loved her pie,” Eric said, stalling. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Stan said, feeling annoyed at the dramatics and yanked the lid off the box.

It revealed white tissue paper, that clearly covered some article of clothing.

Eric opened up the paper and pulled out the black fabric underneath. It unfolded to be a lovely one shoulder black dress, with an elegant line of crystals adorning it. Upon closer inspection it had a slit in the side, going almost all the way up to the hip of the dress.

Under the dress was a pair of matching black stilettos and a note. 

_Be ready at seven Sweet Stuff._

The note was followed by an X, indicating a kiss.

“Oh my God, he's so cheesy! Sweet Stuff? Who says that shit? Suddenly I feel a lot less nervous,” Eric laughed. Maybe taking this old kook for all he had wouldn't be so difficult after all. And, hey, if all it took was slutting it up a bit Eric really couldn't complain, “I hope he's not expecting to give me a Cosby Sweater in this thing.”

“Wow, Eric, that's a real pretty dress! I'm going to ask Daddy for dresses too,” Butters said, eyes wide as he stared in wonder at the dress. 

“So this is why Wendy asked all those questions about what size you wear. Huh. Thought she was gonna ditch me for your gay ass,” Stan said.

“Oh no,” Cartman said.

“What?” Kenny asked, alarmed.

“He knows my dress size. That's so fucking embarrassing,” he said, head in hands.

“Oh, calm down, he doesn't give a shit. Clearly, since he must have had a fancy plus sized store on speed dial,” Kenny said, picking up the shoes.

That was true. Kyle had a pair of shoes and a gorgeous dress here with in an hour of finding out his address. Was that creepy? Or endearing? He wasn't really sure, seeing as he hadn't actually met the guy yet. But for now he'd say it was pretty cute, seeing as he was ready as fuck to try on this dress that looked like it costs more than a months worth of rent.

He grabbed the shoes out of Kenny’s hands, “I need to break these bitches in,” he said, putting the shoes on. Letting out a small breath of relief that it actually fit. There was no way he would go out in that fabulous dress with a pair of twenty dollar heels from his own closet. 

“Hmm? You gonna model for us, baby?” Kenny asked Eric, arm thrown around Butters. 

“Ugh, don't call me that. Creep,” Eric huffed out, “But I am going to try on the dress.” 

“Yes!” Kenny pounded his first in the air.

“But, it's for my eyes only,” he said. But quickly rethought after looking at the three idiots sitting on the couch. “Butters, you can come with me while I change though. Straight boys and perverts have no business with us. Come on, Butters, let's go.” 

And with that Butters eagerly followed Eric, who was delicately holding his dress while strutting to his room in his brand new stilettos, that dug into his ankles.

Once in Eric's room they were both silent for a moment, until Eric let out the most unmanly squeal he had ever allowed to leave his mouth.

“Holy shit, Butters! This is fucking real. I can't believe he likes me enough to do something like this,” Eric sighed dreamily.

“Well, gee, Eric. That's not much of a surprise! You're real cute, even if you don't think so. Heck, I agree with Kenny, if I didn't have him and Daddy I'd definitely fuck your sweet thicc ass,” Butters said cheerfully.

“Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that,” Eric let out a loud and genuine laugh. “But thanks, Butters. It means a lot to me.”

“Now, why don't you try on your new dress and thank your Daddy?” 

Eric agreed, taking off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear. He took off his shoes too, to avoid tearing the dress with the heels of his shoes.

He slipped on the dress, the fabric feeling like a soft, refreshing breeze enveloping him. 

“You can totally see my boxers in the slit, I need to change,” The brunette noted.

He walked to his underwear drawer and rifled through his boxers until he reached the back, where his lingerie had been abandoned to from lack of use this semester.

“Red or black?” he asked, holding up a pair of black silk panties and a pair of red lace panties.

“Definitely red, it'll help break the black and it’s totally sexy,” the blond boy said, eagerly.

Eric smiled at the panties, before tossing the black pair back where it belonged. 

After putting on the underwear Butters helped him put the shoes back on. 

“Should I send a little preview pic?” Eric asked, fiddling with a crystal on the dress. 

“I'd be happy to take it for you, Eric,” Butters said.

“Yeah, I don't think so,” he began pushing his friend towards the door, “You've seen me in the dress, now get moving. Friends taking my nudes is where I draw the line.” 

Once the small blond boy was out the door he grabbed his phone.

He nervously fiddled with his camera settings, “Oh fuck it,” he said to himself.

He snapped a picture of where the slit in the dress was, making sure it was riding up enough to reveal a small sliver of red lace.

He sent it, with an accompanying message.

 _I look forward to seeing you,_ Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if you guys noticed but all my chapter names are in the chapter and involve a sex act which many people think is probably gross. The name of the second chapter probably gave it away tho lmao. 
> 
> Fun fact: I collect dolls. Mostly old Bratz. 
> 
> Ebay has so many Bratz I want but who has the money for $50 of shipping to South Africa? Smh. 
> 
> Also I didn't really like how this chapter came out. What do you guys think?


	4. Blumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is nervous.
> 
> But he goes through with this mess anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for not getting this out sooner. Please enjoy.

Anyone that knew Eric Cartman in his childhood would know that he wasn't a typically nervous person. When he did things he did them with confidence. So really the last few days had been weird, not only for his friends watching him slowly lose his mind over the date and even just the thought of have a Sugar Daddy, but for himself as well. It was weird to not feel in control of a situation.

Because this was Kyle's world. In Eric's mind Kyle had the power, the control in this situation. And that really didn't sit right with him. But he'd play along for a few months, get enough to buy some groceries, pay off some debt and hell maybe even get a sweet new phone. 

So really the best thing he could do right now is get himself all dolled up and look hot enough to keep the old man around for a few months.

“Stan you fucking shit! If I go into your room right now I better not find any of my fucking makeup. I will chop your dick off I swear.” 

Eric was making his way through the apartment like a beast, pissy on the outside and nervous as fuck on the inside.

“Guess Kenny is losing his dick tonight! Butters you get to top every night now,” Stan said from the kitchen, laughing.

Eric was not impressed. 

He stormed into Kenny and Butters’ room and immediately spotted his makeup bag. Butters was sitting on the bed, reading a book. 

“He does know he's not a poor bitch anymore, right? He can buy his own fucking makeup with all that money he gets from your Sugar Daddy,” Eric huffed, annoyed.

“Ken says you have good taste in makeup, Eric. That's why he likes to use your stuff,” Butters said.

“If all goes well tonight I'll have even better taste. I'll get real high end shit,” He bragged, grabbing his bag.

Eric knew there was no way to surprise Kyle with the outfit he would be wearing, another way in which Kyle was in control of the situation, but he knew that if he chose the right makeup look he could still surprise and excite.

So he had spent basically his whole shift at the coffee shop mooching off of the Wi-Fi and watching YouTube tutorials on some fabulous looks. He had settled on a look with glittery eyeshadow to match the sparkly crystals on his dress.

Honestly, he just hoped Kyle didn't think the glitter was tacky and childish. Just because Kyle was looking for someone younger doesn't mean he was looking for some immature kid.

“Also a car is coming by to pick me up soon and I don't know if it's Kyle or a chauffeur that's going to knock on that fucking door. So, Stan, get your shit together and clean the lounge,” the brunette yelled.

Cartman got to work on his makeup as soon as he had put on his dress and threw a towel around the front to avoid any accidental messes on his new dress.

He noted that he was almost out of his favourite red lipstick (thanks Kenny) and nearing the end of his foundation too. This opportunity really couldn't have come at a better time, he thinks to himself.

He hears a knock at the door just as he's finishing up his highlight, Bebe had given it to him and it gave him a seriously gorgeous glow.

Eric quickly puts on his heels and makes his way out to the lounge, immediately spotting a man in a black suit next to Stan.

“Hello, Mr Cartman. Mr Broflovski sends his sincerest apologies that he could not be the one to pick you up. However, I will escort you to the restaurant where you will be meeting Mr Broflovski,” he explained. 

“Oh, that's fine. Uh, shall we?” He cringed at his own awkward demeanour. He would really have to get his shit together for when he actually met Kyle. 

He wasn't really sure what he was expecting when it came to the car. A limo? A two-seater sports car? Well, actually the black Bentley waiting outside his building was oddly fitting, if not a little cliché. 

The man opened the door for him and allowed him to climb in the elegant car before closing the door.

Once they were officially en route to the restaurant Eric decided to speak, “So what's Kyle like? Is he all flowers and champagne or more of a guy that likes a Blumpkin in public restrooms?”

Eric wasn't sure if the man knew what a Blumpkin was or not, but if he did he didn't even indicate that he did as he answered, “Mr Broflovski is a busy man, he does not often have time for romance. In the ten years that I have worked for him he has had less than a handful of suitors, and none at all in the last two years. However, his brother has recently taken over most of the operations at his family's business.”

They were in a really high class area now, gorgeous high rise buildings along with some buildings with original architecture that he could only assume was hundreds of years old.

“Now that Mr Broflovski has so much time on his hands, he has decided to put himself back out there. He's a kind man but I must advise you he's also very strict due to his line of work. So maybe help lighten him up a bit? I think you'd be really good for him, Mr Cartman,” the man finished. 

The car pulled to a stop. “And here we are, sir,” he got out of the car as Eric excitedly took in the building.

It was one of the older buildings, painted white and it had a stunning gold carpet leading to the entrance. Eric would have never even dreamed to be eating at such a gorgeous, and most likely extremely expensive, restaurant.

By the time Eric had the sense to open his door the chauffeur had already opened it for him, escorting him to the entrance. 

“Broflovski reservation.” He said simply to the bubbly looking lady behind a podium.

“Of course, right this way,” she gestured for Eric to follow her. 

Eric looked back at the chauffeur has he stayed back, the chubby boy smiled slightly at the man and received a thumbs up in reply.

He could do this. He was Eric Fucking Theodore Cartman. He'd done far worse in his childhood than this, Scott Tenorman and chili came to mind, so he could do this no problem.

“Mr Broflovski has reserved a private room,” the bubbly little lady said. They were stopped in front of an ornate door. “Please enjoy your time with us,” she opened the door and quickly vanished from his side, most likely to give them the most private experience possible.

A voice from the other side of the door rang out, “Eric? Do come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why have I not updated sooner?? I've been writing this chapter for days and like I could never seem to sit down and actually finish it. 
> 
> But anyway anyone here bilingual? Or even some polyglots? Afrikaans is my second language and it really helps me understand some German and mostly Dutch. I might be studying for my TEFL soon so I can teach English in foreign countries. Where are you guys from? 
> 
> Also is it okay if I get like really familiar with you guys and call you like "bitch", "hoe" etc.? Or nah? Idk it's something I do with close friends and cousins and it's become such a normal part of me typing that it feels weird not to say it when I reply to comments. You guys can do the same for me if you want too.


	5. Molly McButter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is hot as fuck.
> 
> Eric is down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is utter garbage the but enjoy anyway. Love you guys!

Eric was never one to regret many of own his decisions. Bar from what Stan likes to call _The Pube Incident_. But Eric got payment enough in the outcome of that incident.

But here he was, beginning to regret everything he's ever done that led him up to this very moment in time. Honestly, in Eric's mind this was just a step away from his mom's _work_. Not that he wasn't grateful for what she did to put food on the table or even help him pay some of his tuition, but he just wanted something better for himself. He would be able to support his mom this time around, to make up for what a little shit he was as a kid. She would never have to whore herself out for crack anymore. He'd buy her an entire crack empire instead. 

It was too late to turn back, he had already named the gorgeous shoes, Lucy and Rita, so there was no way he would risk having to give them back by pussying out. 

He took a deep breath, straightened up and walked through the door.

The room was brighter and bigger than what he was expecting. There was a small chandelier, providing efficient lighting, and honestly he was really thinking it would be tacky and dimly lit, maybe even soundproof for illicit activities. Maybe even a large plush couch for sex or something.

But it was actually just as beautiful as the front of the restaurant, a few fancy and expensive looking paintings and stunning marble flooring. 

And of course, right in the middle of it all was a table. 

A man was sitting there, curly red hair tied into a cute ponytail, he wore a fancy suit (probably worth more than all the contents of his childhood home) and he held a glass of wine in his hand. Now this was the kind of guy he'd do a good old Molly McButter with.

And his _face_. It wasn't really what Eric had been expecting. Sure he had gathered from the surname that the man was Jewish, so a large nose was kind of the main thing he pictured, but he wasn't picturing it to work so well with the rest of the man. In fact, he wasn't expecting the man to be quite as attractive as this. How old was this guy anyway? He was a far cry from Eric's idea of your typical old Sugar Daddy.

He had fair skin, not a blemish in sight and the most beautiful green eyes Eric had ever seen. And he wished he could get a closer look, so much so that it felt as if they were getting _closer and closer_ and... _oh_ they were. 

Kyle was now standing in front of him, an inviting smile on his handsome face. 

“Eric, you look positively ethereal. Please, have a seat,” and they were moving across the floor, with Kyle gently holding his arm and guiding him to his seat.

He pulled out a chair and waited for the chubby boy to sit and Eric cringed internally when he realised Kyle would push his chair in, but when he felt the chair moving there was no strain or grunting. It was just a fluid motion, as if Kyle had pushed a chair with Nelly on it. Or someone equally as thin and beautiful.

And Kyle was across from him again and Eric really couldn't help but stare. 

“Uh, hi?” Oh, just fucking greating. 

The redhead chuckled lightly, “No need to be nervous, baby boy, I don't bite... in public,” he had a predatory grin.

“Sorry, I've just never done anything like this before,” he put on a fake shy voice. He was sure acting like his usual psycho self wouldn't bode well. So maybe sweetening up his act would do him some good.

“Don't worry, I'll take _real_ good care of you,” Kyle said, picking up his wine for another sip.

Okay, so he was definitely interested in sex. And strangely enough, he didn't really mind. 

“I'll be looking forward to it then,” a bit of flirting back would definitely be in his favour.

“How are you liking the dress? I wasn't sure how well it would fit. Wendy said your friend was really taking a stab in the dark with your size."

“It's perfect, thank you. Did you like the picture I sent?” Eric grinned.

“Oh, boy you have no idea,” he said, looking at Eric as if he was actually more than a paid hole. “How about we order, hmm? Have whatever you want.”

Once their orders were decided on Kyle pressed the small bell that sat unobtrusively on the edge of table, prompting a waiter to enter and quickly take their order.

“Eric, relax a little, you're so rigid. How about I book you a nice massage?” Kyle said, head in hands, watching Eric.

“I... what do you want from this?” Eric asked.

“What do I want? I want you, of course. Let me take care of you, baby.” 

“I mean, what do you want in return? Do you want to cuddle and watch movies or fuck my throat until all I can taste for the rest of my life is that sweet kosher dick?” 

It was quiet for a moment. And Eric knew he had fucked up. Kyle was going to end this and take Lucy and Rita back. 

“Ha! You really are something, aren't you? I heard you had some fire in you and I can say I'm not disappointed,” Kyle laughed. 

Eric's face was flushed red. This guy was out of his fucking mind and yet that sexy throaty laugh went straight to his dick.

“Look, Eric. Sex would be fucking great, I've been celibate for awhile now. And over the past few years I've accumulated a list of kinks I want to try with a gorgeous boy. But if you're not into now, or ever for that matter, I'd be fine with that. You're beautiful and I'd love to get to know you, and spoil you,” Kyle admitted, earnestly. “So, what do you say, sweetheart?”

“Slather some butter on that dick and we've got a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like context is really important for the last bit where Eric talks about butter but it ties into the chapter name. You guys should just keep urban dictionary open when you're about to start a chapter lmao.
> 
> What other shows/books/comics should I write fics for?? What are you guys totally obsessed with? Andi Mack, Voltron, B99? 
> 
> Also thanks so much for the kudos and comments. If anyone has like a tumblr/instagram or whatever about fandoms give me a lil shout out so this bitch can grow.


	6. Missouri Backwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric thinks deeply about Sugaring.
> 
> Plus he meets with some losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that has commented (yes even the anon that told me to kill myself because of the rick roll), dropped a kudos or even just read this trash dump.

Okay, so Eric didn't actually jump into bed with Kyle after their date. Not for lack of trying on Eric's part, really. After he had gotten comfortable with Kyle and the idea of getting totally railed by that sweet _sweet_ circumcised dick, he was basically sitting on the man's lap all night. Except, not literally, because Eric was still way too self-conscious for that.

Instead Kyle spoke about something his friends had not prepared him for: a fucking _contract_. He was fine signing a non disclosure agreement, because while he didn't know what Kyle really did for a living, he knew it was probably important. And thus confidentiality was a must. 

But Kyle was also talking consent forms and a whole bunch of other boring stuff that turned Eric off a bit.

Kyle assured him most of it was to make sure that Eric was happy and content with the relationship, but honestly it was starting to sound more like a business deal. Which, okay, _fair enough_ he thought, there was money involved.

Eric remembered feeling really weird when Kyle started talking payment. He made it sound like Eric was a small child asking his parents for money. And maybe that was the point. They wouldn't be called Daddies and Babies if there wasn't at least a similar power dynamic like parent and child. You know, except normal non creepy parents didn't fuck their babies.

 

“We can discuss an allowance for you when we meet to go over the contracts. You won't need a lawyer but if it would make you feel more comfortable I'll pay for any lawyer you choose, baby boy,” Kyle said, near the end of the date.

And maybe if Eric was the dumb piece of ass Kyle probably thought he was he would have accepted. But Eric was pretty well versed in legal jargon, it was a pretty useful thing to know when studying business management. 

But that was last night and when they parted Kyle gave Eric six hundred dollars. Kenny had warned him he'd probably only get about three hundred. Even the richest Daddy didn't want to spend too much on a Baby that they might never see again after that night. Kyle had already sunk quite a bit of money into him though, the dress, the, shoes, dinner and now actual cash. The man either had some seriously deep pockets or he was just really confident in the future of this relationship.

“Eric?” A voice brought him out of his own thoughts. Butters. “Kenny and I are heading out to meet a few other Babies if you wanna come with. I'll buy you coffee and whatever muffin you want,” he said. 

That's right, it was a new day. He had to stop thinking and analysing what had happened last night. It wasn't too good for his already fucked up mental health.

“Sure, I'm in, I'm going a little mad thinking too much about Kyle. It'll be good to hear about other people's experiences with Daddies,” he said, getting up from the couch and stretching. In reality he didn't give a shit about other people's experiences while Sugaring. He just wanted to know how much he squeeze out of Kyle by compiling data from these other assholes. 

They were at the coffee shop and Eric totally wanted to brain himself. 

Butters just so happened to _forget_ to mention that Eric actually knew the people that they would be meeting up with. Two assholes from South Park that Eric occasionally saw on campus, but they would all avoid contact or Eric would flat out ignore them.

Clyde Donovan and Tweek Tweak. Cartman hated them both for different reasons; Clyde was an annoying cry baby and Tweek was a paranoid twitchy freak. He supposed they were not the same assholes from childhood but he didn't really care enough to find out when they went to university. 

“Cartman, this is so wild. I can't believe you're actually a Sugar Baby, well, at least starting up. And you're gay? I totally thought you were straight,” Clyde ranted. He wasn't really working his way out of Eric's bad books.

At least Tweek had been quiet, minus his initial greeting. He had yet to twitch, groan or scream. 

“So I'm guessing you wanna hear a bit about our Daddies?” Clyde guessed, “My Daddies name is Token. He's a total hunk, I met him on a Sugar Daddy website. It started out as online only, we'd Skype twice a week, sometimes I'd be fucking myself on a dildo of my fingers but we mostly just talked,” he took a sip of his coffee.

“When we finally decided to meet up he _totalled_ my ass. Plus my allowance tripled once we were seeing each other IRL. All he needs every now and then is a good old Missouri Backwash and I get lots of cute new panties. It's not really my kink, but whatever floats his boat I guess,” Clyde said, laughing a bit at his own oversharing.

“Tweek, go on and tell Eric about your Daddy,” Butters urged Tweek gently.

The blond boy looked slightly terrified being put in the spotlight like that, but after a large sip of his caffeine free tea he started speaking.

“Uh, Craig and I met on Instagram. I was complaining about not being able to replace my broken keyboard because all my money was going to rent, and he sent me a DM. He asked for my PayPal and then sent me enough to buy a brand new one. After that we started talking and kind of just moved from there. He's only twenty-eight but he came into a huge inheritance that he says he'd never be able to spend by himself,” Tweek finished.

Eric was kind of surprised Tweek would ever meet up with some strange older man that slid into his DMs like that. He supposes age did the previously twitchy boy some good.

“And what do you guys think a fair allowance is?” Eric asked, munching on his double chocolate chip muffin.

“Well, I get about three thousand a month, but Token always takes me on shopping trips where I can use his debit card to my heart's content,” Clyde said cheerily, “Look, he even paid for a tattoo last month.” Clyde pulled down his shirt to reveal a cute taco with eyes, arms, and legs just under his collarbone.

“I don't really have a set allowance, I guess. Craig pays my rent and gives me money whenever I ask. But if he'll be busy for a bit and not be able to send me money whenever, he'll give me two thousand until he can be at my beck and call. I'm not really into stuff, but he'll take me on weekend getaways to a spa or something. He's gonna take me to Fiji during our next holiday,” Tweek said.

Eric was a little surprised at how both Daddy and Baby would tailor their relationship to their specific needs and wants. 

He supposed the only way to settle fair payment for services rendered would be to look at what he needed and what Kyle was willing to spend on him. Also maybe find out how much Kyle was worth.

Time to consult his trusty friend Google.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Clyde and Tweek make an appearance. 
> 
> Anybody have any ideas or headcanons? Maybe I could work them in. Also idk if you remember the Pip cameo in chap 1 but who thinks I should add some Dip to this?
> 
> I went to the flea market today and had some pretty okay doll/toy finds. Nothing spectacular because there weren't many stalls (what with it being a public holiday). 
> 
> Also fun fact: I listen to ASMR.


	7. Chewbacca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holiest of days.
> 
> Eric and Kyle have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE LMAO.

“Shit, Kenny, this is amazing. You gotta give me your guy's number,” Eric said, his head surrounded by plumes of smoke. 

“Dude, dude, dude, you know the dude,” Kenny said, passing the joint to his blond boyfriend.

“What? I know the dude? Who's the dude, dude?” Eric asked, leaning heavily against Stan on the couch. 

“Fuckin' Jimmy, dude,” Kenny laughs, “Well, Timmy delivers though.”

“Can you two assholes stop saying ‘dude'?” Stan asked, getting slightly annoyed by his two high friends.

“You know what, Kenny? Lemme suck your dick for this shit right now, man. Butters will never have to even know,” Eric whispered, leaning closer to Kenny. 

“Gee, Eric, if you're gonna suck my man's dick at least let me watch,” Butters laughs, taking a long pull afterwards.

Stan rolled his eyes at the antics of his stupid friends, but didn't pass when Butters passed him the joint. 

“Cartman, isn't Kyle picking you up in like thirty minutes? Shouldn't you, like, get ready?” Stan asks, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

“Holy shit, what the fuck? Kenny oh my God! How did you let me do this!” Eric shouted, scrambling off the couch and into his bedroom. 

He popped some mint gum into his mouth and ripped open his cupboard, pulling out a red 50's style dress with black arm straps as well as a black belt and a black hem. 

“Holy shit, put that shit out guys! And air out the fucking house!” He said, already stripping out of his clothes. 

Twenty minutes later he was in his dress, with some light natural makeup on as well as a bright red lipstick to match his dress. 

“Fuck! I need shoes!” He yelled, throwing out all his shoes to find a pair to match his dress. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Oh God, answer and be on your best fucking behaviour,” Eric called out.

He heard some shuffling around and the door being opened, and some muffled voices.

Eric grabbed a pair of black wedges and rushed out the room while hopping and hastily putting on the shoes.

Once he hit the end of the passageway he stopped for a moment to compose himself, when he smelt _it_. 

Those fucking assholes didn't even put out the joint! He was going to kick their asses when Kyle dropped him because he didn't want to associate with a druggie. Except, he wasn't even a druggie. He just enjoyed a social smoke with his friends, especially on this sacred day. 

Then heard a magical, boisterous laugh. Kyle.

He walked into the lounge and saw his friends and his fucking Sugar Daddy sharing a joint. What the fuck.

Kyle was the first to notice him, despite the fact that he was in the middle of taking a pull from the joint. And _holy shit_ when he blew that shit out and fucking _French inhaled_. Honesty he wouldn't mind pulling a Chewbacca on Kyle if he ever spent the night. 

“Eric, don't you look absolutely breath taking? Come on over here, sweetheart,” Kyle said, patting his lap. And, wow, okay, if his friends weren't there he would have probably already had Kyle's dick in his mouth by now. 

“Uh, hi. Sorry for my idiotic friends. Should we get going?” Eric asked, just wanting to get away from his snickering friends at this point. 

“Hmm? Sure, baby. If I knew you were Four Twenty friendly I would have brought more than my post date joint, but it's fine we'll make it work once we get to the actual date,” Kyle said, handing Kenny the joint and getting up.

“It's been a pleasure, gentlemen, but I must whisk away my princess if you don't mind,” and with that Kyle grabbed Eric around his waist and escorted Eric outside. 

“So, where are we going?” Eric asked, latching onto Kyle's thick arm. 

“I rented out a private garden for a little privacy and a picnic,” Kyle said, as they walked out of the apartment building.

“A picnic? It's the middle of the night!” Eric squeaked out, when they reached the car.

“Don't worry about it, just trust me,” Kyle said, open the door and allowing Eric to get into the car, where Eric greeted the chauffeur.

“Here, how about I light this baby up for you?” Kyle said, holding a joint in his fingers that Eric isn't really sure where he got it from. 

By the time they reached the destination they were both giggling, and Eric had loosened up significantly. 

They were at a hotel, Eric noted. Well, not just any hotel. The hotel celebrities stayed at when they performed in the city.

“Fancy as fuck!” Eric giggled, as the car continued to drive around to the back of the hotel. 

“I'm glad you think so,” Kyle said, smirking. 

“We're here, sirs,” the chauffeur said, getting out to open up Eric's door. 

“Can you please let Michael know I need some pre-rolled in the next hour or so?” Kyle asked the chauffeur, as he stepped out of the car. 

“Of course sir, I will bring it over straight away.” And with that he drove away. 

Meanwhile, Eric was looking on at the amazing garden. There were all kinds of flowers and trees lining the outside of a massive greenhouse.

“Shall we?” Kyle asked. 

Eric simply nodded in awe. 

They walked inside the greenhouse and Eric noted how fresh it felt inside, despite being a little more humid than the night air. 

And okay, it was a fucking double story. Eric didn't even know that was a thing.

As Kyle led the up the stairs Eric noticed the smell of chicken pot pie and his mouth absolutely watered. The weed had made sure he was absolutely _starving_. 

“I'm starved, smoking really gets me going.” Kyle chuckled. 

Eric had never dated anyone that had actually smoked weed (not that he technically dated), much less a fucking billionaire (thank you Google) that smoked weed. And just the fact that he even smoked made Eric _really_ horny. 

“Mmm, me too, let's eat before my stomach eats itself,” Eric said, sitting down on the plush blanket on the greenhouse floor. 

When they were stuffed the chauffeur quickly dropped off a bag full of joints and left just as hastily. 

Not even ten minutes later Eric was on Kyle's lap, grinding down onto him. Kyle watched the angel on top of him, as they both smoked their own separate joints. 

“Oh, God,” Eric moaned, rutting his dick against Kyle's hard cock. 

Kyle hazily grabbed Eric’s hip with one hand, guiding the boy on top of him to move his hips _just right_. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eric screamed, cumming and nearly dropping his joint, just barely managing to keep it in his lose grip. 

“Just keep moving a little more, baby,” Kyle said, keeping his joint in his mouth to have both hands free to pull Eric's ass down on his dick. He let out a groan, finally creaming his pants. 

“Fuck, baby, we need to smoke more often,” Kyle said, as Eric fell on top of him, completely boneless. 

“Hmm,” Eric moaned around his joint, blissed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot it was 420 but when I realised then I immediately started on this chapter and had it out in less than two hours. This is the kinda inspiration I need tbh. I haven't been posting because of lack of inspiration. 
> 
> INSPIRE YOUR DEAR MOTHER MY CHILDREN. 
> 
> Also I've caught up on Adventure Time in preparation for the finale. And I'm rewatching megas xlr. 
> 
> I have so many half and semi started fics for so many fandoms, it's so sad how they sit there abandoned. I've got some Steven Universe stuff, DCU, Voltron and even my hero academia. I should actually finish one someday bleh.


	8. Sticky Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally speaks to that weird blond kid.
> 
> And some real shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys omf read the end notes for real, this is exciting.
> 
> Also I'm in desperate need of new chapter names! Submit them to me please guys! 
> 
> Edit: I keep forgetting to ask but I hate the name of the story as it was something I made up on the fly just to have a name to post, so if you guys have any ideas for names please let me know.

Eric was working less shifts these days. Ever since he and Kyle had finalised and signed the contract Eric had dropped all of his weekend and late shifts. 

Kyle was a real high roller. He could throw away ten thousand dollars a day and still wouldn't run out of money until the day he died, and then some. 

So they had set up a six month contract, with a renewal option after review. And with a renewal Kyle said he could even double his monthly allowance. That was still weird for him. Allowance. Allowance was supposed to be like twenty bucks a month, not twenty thousand dollars a month. 

Not only was the law firm Kyle worked for super successful, his family was also old money. After reading article after article of the history of the Broflovski's Eric had gathered a rough figure of Kyle's net worth. It's not like he was some celebrity but he was a senior partner in a big name law firm with old money to his name, so the number was nice. Something Eric aspired to beat when he was done with school.

And now Eric was wondering how many men like Kyle he'd have to sleep with to get there. It's not like he would be handed an already thriving business like Kyle had been when his father had retired. But he decided to save the bleak thoughts for when he wasn't supposed to be working and smiling for tips.

“Hello, Eric,” a British voice greeted him. It was that kid that always ordered the same shit. 

Eric offered a small nod and polite smile before calling to his co-worker for a cappuccino while he packed the brownies into a box.

“So, I know you probably don't know my name,” _Well ain't that the truth_ Eric thought. “But I'm friends with Tweek and Butters and they kind of told me that you've joined us on the dark side.”

Jesus. Did Butters even know how to keep his mouth shut?

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, um, our Daddies are kind of friends at the same firm and I thought it would be fun if we got to know each other!”

Cartman was stunned. Who the fuck would want to get to know him? And who the fuck could stand to be with a kid with such a grating accent? His daddy was either deaf of insane.

“Why? So we can have a foursome and you can give me a Sticky Dragon?”

“A sticky what now?” The little blond asked, confused.

“Look, kid, I don't really have the time for new friends right now.” He handed the boy the brownies and cappuccino. He quickly paid by using the QR code. 

“Ok, fair enough, but if you change your mind here's my number,” he gave Eric a card. “Oh, and I'm Philip by the way.” And with that the young man went to his regular table. 

Eric was kind of hoping to never be bothered by that kid again. Maybe he would have his co-worker work the counter when Philip came in. 

By the time his shift was over it was nearly time for class so he made his way over immediately. 

“Mr Cartman?” His professor asked, from his post at the door. 

“Uh, yes?” Eric replied.

“See me in my office after this. It's about your last exam.”

And all Eric could think was _fuck_. Because what the fuck. If he failed then his bursary could be revoked and he'd have to cover all costs by himself and _fuck_.

After class Eric steeled himself for the inevitable. He was fucked and his mom would be so _disappointed_. Even he knew it was too much to hope Kyle could cover his tuition. He barely knew the guy.

“Ah, Eric, there you are,” his professor said from behind him. “Shall we?” He asked unlocking and opening the office door.

Eric was basically shitting himself at this point. This old man, with thinning hair and an extremely skinny wrinkled face, held Eric's entire future in his decrepit old hands. 

“Mr Cartman, you've been such a model student and I couldn't help but take _note_ of you.” 

“Uh, thanks? Could you please tell me what this is about?”

“Have a seat,” he gestured towards a well worn leather loveseat in the corner.

As soon as Eric sat down, so did the professor. A little closer than what Eric would have deemed as socially acceptable. 

A hand. Touching his thigh. Slowly dancing on his jeans.

“What the fuck?” He slapped the hand off of his leg and stood to leave.

“Mr Cartman! I wouldn't leave if I were you.”

“I'll fucking cut your hands off and feed them to you.” Eric spat.

“I know you're on a bursary,” the man spoke, “I have connections that can make it a scholarship. A full scholarship.” 

There was a sudden touch to his ass this time, as the old man had moved closer. 

And for the first time in probably a decade Eric _ran_.

He wasn't entirely sure where he was running to. Work? Home? He couldn't really tell but he just ran to wherever his feet subconsciously took him. 

Clearly it was somewhere off campus. Anywhere off campus. He stopped, having quickly run out of breath.

“Fuck!” He yelled to nothing in particular. 

Cartman fell to the pavement, exhausted. Would there be any point in pursuing this with any kind of higher authority? The man had fucking tenure. And while Eric knew it wouldn't be impossible to have the man fired for this it would just be very difficult and time consuming. Everything was in the professor’s favour. 

And before he knew what he was doing he was calling Kyle. Crying into the phone. When had he even started crying? 

He knew this wasn't some thing he should bother Kyle with. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. But Kyle had become some kind of comfort in recent weeks, ever since their last date (outing?) which was an amazing day on Kyle's _yacht_ he felt inexplicably closer to the man. Maybe it was the fact that they were the only two people for kilometres in the middle of the ocean. 

Whatever it was, Eric was beginning to enjoy it. 

“Eric?” Kyle's sweet voice asked. 

“Please, please, please pick me up,” he cried pathetically.

“Red, clear my schedule for today and tomorrow. Have Ike take care of it. I'm leaving.” He heard Kyle speak to someone else. “Eric, sweetie, where are you?” 

“Outside my campus. Please hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok. Guys. I lost inspiration and was thinking about deleting most of the chapters and going with my original idea because around chapter 2 this thing veered into the wrong direction. 
> 
> And then I had the idea for this chapter and the sexual harassment thing and Kyle's a lawyer so it would have been perfect. But then I read a Batman fic that totally dragged on this whole law thing and I got bored and I didn't wanna bore you guys. So I drew inspiration from a series I've been watching (I won't say the series name until next chapter!) and it gave me a brilliant new direction, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Also my girlfriend is 19 now lmao old ass hoe. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing, I am fresh out of chapter name ideas guys. Please comment your ideas for chap names!
> 
> Edit: I keep forgetting to ask but I hate the name of the story as it was something I made up on the fly just to have a name to post, so if you guys have any ideas for names please let me know.


	9. Kentucky Klondike Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric goes to Kyle's place.
> 
> Kyle has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long as usual because it's been in the works for some time and y'all deserve it.

Eric wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed in an unknown room. A fancy fucking room.

“Kyle?” He called out. Because that's what he remembered. He remembered calling Kyle and being coddled into the backseat of his chauffeured car. And then crying into his chest for a few minutes before presumably tiring himself out and falling asleep to the soothing thump of Kyle's heartbeat.

“Mr Cartman? I see you're awake. Allow me to start up a fire for you, it's quite soothing,” a small brunette lady offered Eric. Were they in Kyle's house? Did this lady work for him?

“Um, sure. Thanks. Can you tell me where Kyle is?” 

The lady had already started placing wood in a rather old fashioned looking fire place. It was a bit out of place considering the modern and simplistic décor the rest of the room had. 

“Mr Broflovski has a bit of business to take care of but he will return momentarily.” She assured, having finally lit the fire. “I'll bring you some food and drinks in the mean time. Is there anything in particular you'd like?” 

“Some KFC would be great right about now. A family bucket?”

She looked a little shocked at his answer. But smiled not even a moment later. 

“Right away, sir.” And with that she was gone, closing the door behind her. 

“Ugh, fuck.” He had a massive headache from all that crying earlier. Eric stood from the bed to get a bit closer to the fire. “Where the fuck are my pants?” He growled, to the empty room as soon as he noticed he was just in his boxers and shirt.

His jeans were hanging neatly on a hanger on the handle of the cupboard door. He rummaged through his pockets, looking for his phone to let his friends know that he was fine. 

“Mother fucker!” He yelled, finger suddenly burning. He pulled his hand back with his phone and whatever had cut his finger. The fucking business card from that British kid had given him a paper cut. He angrily threw the white card to the ground, and it floated gently to the floor until it stopped in front of the fire place. 

He opened his phone as a he sucked on his cut index finger. 

_With Kyle. Idk when I'll be back. Will send updates_. He sent it to their roommate chat.

“Well, what the fuck do I do now?” Eric briefly considered snooping around but he didn't want that lady to catch him when she came back. So he settled on playing games on his phone in front of the fire place. 

After a few minutes Eric couldn't help but be distracted by something on the floor. He picked up the small red card. _What_? He wondered. The card definitely hadn't been there before. It took Eric a moment to realise where it had come from. It was Phillip's card that he had thrown to the floor. But why had it suddenly gone from white to red? 

Upon turning the card around he noticed a symbol and a number. But before he could process either the door opened, startling him and causing the card to fall into the fire place, effectively burning it to ash. 

“Eric! Carla said you wanted KFC, I brought you a few different drinks to choose from too,” Kyle said, stepping into the room with a bag of food and hands filled with drinks.

“Well fuck me with a Kentucky Klondike Bar, aren't you the perfect man?” Eric joked.

Kyle kissed his forehead and handed him the food. 

“Eric, we need to talk about what happened today.” 

“Do we have to? Can't we just eat chicken and cuddle?” 

Kyle shot him a _look_. Figures.

“Okay, so don't get mad at me or anything, okay?” Eric was stalling the inevitable.

“ _Eric_.” The older man growled.

So Eric told him. Everything from the fear of losing his bursary to getting touched by that old man.

And Kyle. Kyle was oddly silent during the whole story. 

“Yeah, so. That's what happened. I don't know, I just wanna forget about it and move on with my life.” He shrugged, grabbing a piece of chicken.

“And you said this was a man called Professor Parker?” Was all Kyle asked, his expression blank and unreadable. Eric nodded. “Okay, baby, you stay here. Watch some movies. Eat. I'll have someone bring you something nice to wear, because I have a little something planned to make you feel better.” 

Kyle placed a peck on Eric's lips, greased with chicken oil.

“I'll be back in two hours, tops. I'll take care of some business and then have someone bring you to me.” And then he left, giving Eric one last kiss on his cheek.

Honestly, Eric was expecting Kyle to lash out. Maybe go on a tirade or threaten to sue the pants off his professor. It was a little surprising that there was no major reaction, considering that last week they had gotten into a heated debate about boxers vs briefs so Eric knew Kyle easily took bait. It would probably be better to have a cool head as a lawyer, but he supposed Kyle was successful enough as is.

It was an hour later and Eric was watching the first movie that popped up, _Once Upon a Time in America_ , when that lady (Carla?) came back and dropped off some clothes.

Like the first dress Kyle had bought him it was slit and long. Except this time around the dress was red and unadorned with any crystals. And there was an accompanying box of shoes.

“Hey, sorry to bother but do you have any makeup I could borrow? Just a dab of concealer and some lipstick if you have.” Eric always felt way too self-conscious in fancy dresses if he didn't at least have a bit of makeup on.

“I'm sure I can scrounge up a little something amongst the girls,” she said kindly.

She came back while Eric was buckling up the rose gold stilettos, a small makeup bag in her hands. It would have to do.

There wasn’t much to work with really and no foundation to match his skin but he supposed some lipstick, highlight, eyeliner and mascara was better than nothing.

“Mmm, baby, making yourself pretty for me?” Kyle asked, his reflection smirking in the mirror that Eric was using.

“Hmph. I'm always pretty.” 

“So true.” He came closer and pressed a few light kisses to Eric's neck. “Come on, your surprise is waiting in one of the cottages out back.” 

Eric briefly remembered how Kyle had mentioned that his estate had a main house and various cottages as well, for staff or guests. 

And holy fuck, they had to take a golf cart through Kyle's elaborate and well maintained garden to get to the cottage, which wasn't really a cottage at all. It was at least twice the size of Eric's apartment and seemed to even have a basement. There were two men in suits standing outside, guarding the door. They both offered Kyle and Eric a nod of acknowledgement and allowed them into the cottage.

“Close your eyes and follow me, darling.” Kyle said, holding Eric's arm.

Eric complied. Wondering what was with the guards and all the secrecy.

“Hold out your hand, Sweetie.” Kyle whispered when they stopped, his hot breath sending tingles down Eric's spine. 

“Wow, you don't have to go through all this trouble for a hand job, you know.” Not even a second after Eric held out his hand something cold and heavy was pressed into his hand.

“Huh? A Glock 43?” Eric asked, eyes still closed. “Kyle? What's going on?” He gripped the object in his hand to make sure it was actually a gun and not just his imagination. 

Kyle let out a deep, bellowing laugh. “You never cease to amaze me, Beautiful. You can look now.” 

Eric opened his eyes, taking a quick moment to adjust to the bright light in the room. A quick look in has hand confirmed his suspicions, Kyle had handed him a gun.

“No need to look so shocked, Darling. I've done my research on you, of course. I sent a few grunts to good old South Park to have gather informant about you, before we met. I must admit, that when they reported back I used this baby,” he touches the gun lightly, “to take care of them. It was just so absurd. Some broke college student, with that track record? Shitting on Harley Davidson’s, running a crack baby operation and pretending to be disabled to enter the Special Olympics.” Kyle laughed. 

“But when I found out they weren't taking the piss, I knew I had to have you.” 

“So why the gun?” 

“Ah, well the gun is part of the little surprise I put together for you.” The older man said. “Bobby!” He shouted, prompting a surly looking bald man to come into the room. He tossed something large to the ground.

“Is that… a person?” The brunette asked, stunned. 

Instead of responding Kyle walked over to the body on the ground, their head covered with a black bag. He kicked the body in the gut, prompting it to wheeze out in pain. 

“Oh, good, you're still alive. This wouldn't be nearly as fun otherwise.” He violently yanked the black bag off of the person's head.

Eric gasped, “Professor Parker? Kyle? What?”

“My sweet boy, you don't have to hide who you are from me. I understand you, so don't hold back.” It occurred to Eric that Kyle was not a lawyer. Or at least it wasn't his main profession. It also occurred to him that Kyle was most likely bat-shit crazy.

Eric looked down at his professor on the floor, eyes opened wide in fear, a gag in his mouth. 

He walked towards where Kyle and Parker were, heels clacking sinisterly on the tiled floor. 

“You're fucking insane.” Eric said, noting how the professor suddenly looked very relieved. And how Kyle’s face turned dark, anger clouding his expression. 

He grabbed Kyle's tie, pulling him close. “I like it.” And then he kissed him, mouths meeting in a passionate embrace. Kyle relaxed against Eric, slipping his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. 

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Kyle said, breaking away. 

“Oh, I know.” He said, taking a step away from Kyle. “Now, on to my gift.” 

Professor Parker was back to being terrified, tears streaming down his face. Eric kicked him in the side, and then in the stomach.

“Oh, no, I don't wanna get blood on my new shoes. Thank you, by the way _Daddy_ , they're very pretty.” The chubby boy said, switching the safety off the gun.

“Only the best for my baby boy.” Kyle grinned. 

“But don't you feel bad for this old man, Daddy? Cut him loose, and take off his gag.” 

“Eric?” Kyle was sounding a little sceptical, not sure what Eric had planned.

“Pretty please?” He batted his long lashes.

“The things I do for that sweet ass. Bobby, cut him loose.” Kyle said, ripping off the gag as Bobby returned to the room.

“Please! Please! Let me go, I'm sorry! I have a wife, she won't be able to support herself without me!” The old man started sobbing and pleading as soon as the gag was taken off. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He pistol whipped the old man across the face. “Now, I'm going to let you get out of here and go running back to your wife. And we can pretend like none of this ever happened. Okay?” 

The man vigorously nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

“What are you doing, letting him get away?” Kyle hissed. 

“Daddy, please. He has a _wife_.” Cartman said, sickeningly sweet. 

Parker immediately took off running as soon as Bobby was done cutting him free. He reached the door where the guards stood, Kyle telling them to stand down. 

Bang.

Kyle whipped his head around to look at Eric. 

Bang.

Both of the professor’s legs had been shot. The man screamed in agony, dragging himself out of the cottage. 

“Please, please, please.” 

Eric stepped closer, gun held loosely in his hand. 

“Bobby, can I borrow your knife please?” Eric asked the big man.

Bobby didn't even hesitate, handing over a sizeable and sharp knife. 

“Gaaahh!” An agonising scream rang out through the estate. 

“Whoops, guess I didn't go hard enough.” Eric brought the knife down again, hacking at the man's wrist. Finally after the third chop his hand came off, blood pouring and screams echoing. “You're a real screamer, ain't ya’? I can fix that.” Eric promptly stuffed the man's hand in his mouth to shut him up.

He repeated the same process to his other hand, but this time he stuffed it down the professor's pants.

“I wish I could say it was nice knowing you, asshole. See you in hell, fucker.”

Bang.

A clean shot through his head.

Eric dropped the gun to the ground and stood up.

“Did I do good, Daddy?”

“So good baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! So I've been dealing with something which is why this update has taken 54 years. 
> 
> How long have you guys been watching South Park btw? I've been watching since grade 6 and slash shipping since grade 7. Which is like a serious life time ago now that I'm turning 19 this year lmao.
> 
> But anyway, the show that inspired this kind of 'twist' was Tangled the series. It's obviously not the same as what happened in Tangled, but it did spawn this idea in my mind. 
> 
> Also my supplementary exam resluts were delayed and I'm freaking out because I know I failed again. Like my report was litty af, a distinction for English and 70%+ for all subjects. And then maths and physics fucked me and it only takes two subjects to fail the whole year. So here we are. 
> 
> But let me know what you think of this chapter. Any ideas, or headcanons you guys have? I'm always looking for new things to incorporate into this bitch.


	10. Getting Railed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Kyle get down and dirty.
> 
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. She lived.

Eric barely had time to process the fact that he had just partially mutilated and killed a man, when Kyle was tugging him close. Their bodies pressed together, lips licking and kissing skin covered in salty sweat and splattered blood. 

“Get that shit out of here and leave.” Kyle growled to his men. “And you, are coming with me.” The ginger man purred out to Eric.

Eric let himself get pulled along to a bedroom in the cottage, it wasn't nearly as big as the room he had been in at the main house but it was still much larger than his bedroom at his apartment. And cleaner.

“Fuck, I knew you wouldn't disappoint.” The older man said, tugging at Eric's hair as he continued to kiss his neck. Cartman simply hummed, not paying attention to words but rather the sweet pleasure of Kyle's messy kisses. It was all tongue, scraping teeth and warm spit wetting his neck.

“Kyle, please fuck me.” The chubby boy whispered, arms winding around his lovers neck, tugging him impossibly closer. 

Kyle grinned maniacally, “Don't start crying later, baby. Remember, you asked for it.” 

He reached behind Eric, tugging down the zipper at the back of the dress. Eric allowed himself to be slowly stripped, relishing in the feeling of the soft dress making its way down his body. Kyle's hands purposefully brushed every bit of exposed skin possible, softly touching Eric's smooth skin leaning down to kiss his shoulder or collarbone every few seconds. 

The dress had made its way down his chest, Kyle pausing just as his breasts had been revealed. “Such cute little tits, I might fuck them later too.”

“ _Daddy_.” Eric whined, attempting to cover his chest with his hands.

Kyle gently removed his hands from Eric's chest, revealing perky little nipples, standing at attention, just for him. He reached out giving one a pinch, only to have Eric squeal and begin to squirm in his grasp.

 

“Daddy, that hurt!” Eric complained, wiggling out of Kyle's hold. 

“ _That_ hurt? You're about to have this,” he grabbed his half hard cock through his suit pants. “Up that sweet, fat ass and you think your nipples hurt? Mmm, baby, clearly nobody has ever fucked you right before. But don't you worry, I'll take care of you.”

Eric shivered at the sweet tone, the whole mood shifting from something dark and primal to something a lot softer and sweeter. 

He allowed himself to be completely stripped of his dress, revealing his lack of underwear. Kyle hummed in approval, taking in that cute little uncircumcised cock. The brunette was lightly pushed onto the bed, his back meeting the expensive duvet and soft cloud-like mattress.

Kyle dropped to his knees on the ground, just at the foot of the bed, in front of the younger man.

“Wha?” Eric asked, in a daze.

Instead of a verbal answer Kyle lifted one of Eric's legs, bringing it closer to him, and placing a kiss just above the ankle strap of his heel. His nimble fingers gently undid the buckle and he pulled the shoe off, he placed it on the floor and quickly repeated the same actions with the other shoe. The boy shivered at the treatment, beginning to tug at his own weeping cock.

“ _Kyle_.” Eric whined impatiently, sitting up slightly to reach Kyle's hair and pull at it.

“Baby, why are you so naughty? You're lucky I don't have the patience to punish you right now. But you better stop touching your cock until I'm inside you, okay?” He moved onto the bed, hovering over Eric.

“Why am I the only naked one? Kyle! Take off your clothes.” Eric was acting bratty on purpose, and they both knew it. If any other boy had whined like that Kyle would either gag them or kick them to the curb, but for some reason he found it especially endearing when Eric was being a little shit.

“Go wait by the headboard then, get the lube out of the bedside table drawer.” He sighed, getting off the bed and stripping his suit off, as well as shucking off his dress shoes. 

Eric eyed him hungrily when he was down to his briefs, lustfully eyeing the outline of the Jewish man's thick, long dick. He popped open the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

“Daddy! Don't tease! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Eric chanted, nearing a full on tantrum. He circled his hole with his lube covered finger, gently pushing in a finger.

Kyle chuckled, pulling off his briefs to placate his pouting boy. Eric gasped, and Kyle wasn't sure if it was at the sight of his growing cock or the fact that he had managed to hit his prostate. 

Kyle took a moment to drink in the gorgeous sight before him, Eric desperately fingering himself and impatiently waiting for Kyle to join him again. The redhead stroked his cock to the beautiful sight, walking towards the bed and getting back on it. 

“Legs up, darling, let Daddy see that little hole.” 

Eric complied, bringing his knees up to his chest, still fucking himself on his fingers. 

_God_ , Kyle thought. Eric was so ready to get fucked and Kyle was so ready to comply.

He leaned down to get a better look at Eric pushing his fingers deeper inside himself, the lube making a delicious squishing sound as the chubby boy pushed and pulled his fingers in and out. Kyle grabbed his wrist, forcing his fingers to go in deeper.

“Aaaahh!” Eric screamed, panting with the force of the sudden pleasure. Cute.

Kyle smiled, pulling Eric’s fingers completely out of his hole. 

With Eric's hole on display, with no obstructions, he could finally see the tight pink flower that his cock would soon call home. He just needed to give it a little hello kiss. 

Kyle pressed his lips to the wet, twitching hole, sticking out his tongue and giving it a long and drawn out lick. 

“Oh my God!” Nobody had ever given Eric a fucking rim job, and honestly that was a damn shame because he was having the time of his fucking life.

“Your dick! I need it now! Put it in, put it in!” 

And really, how could Kyle say no?

He grabbed the lube, putting a generous amount on his cock, jerking his dick slightly to make sure he was completely ready for Eric. Kyle watched as Eric wordlessly shifted onto his stomach, and propped himself up on all fours. It really allowed him an informal view of his lovers backside.

The Jewish man delivered a hard spank to Eric's ass, and it jiggled in the most mouth wateringly delicious way, and as a bonus the boy beneath him let out a surprised moan. He gave it one last little tap, just to see the motion again. “God, I could do that all day.” 

“But that day is not today! Fuck me before I fuck myself!” 

Kyle growled, angrily, lining himself up to Eric's hole. “Like I'd let you.” He abruptly pushed himself in, causing Eric to squeal at the sudden sensation. 

The older man was still for a minute, allowing both of them to adjust to the feeling. He gently pulled back, leaving just the tip inside that tight heat, and quickly snapped his hips forward again.

He continued to set a brutal pace, nailing Eric's prostate on almost every thrust. 

Eric could hardly believe he was Getting Railed by such a gorgeous man, brutally fucking him and abusing his prostate. He couldn't even stop his wanton moans from escaping his mouth, drool beginning to form from how long he kept his mouth open to release moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harder, fuck my cunt harder!” He was so near the edge, but it just wasn't enough to push him over yet.

Kyle grunted, leaning over Eric’s back to get a better angle. The lawyer hungrily bit into the soft pale skin beneath him, forcing more moans out of Eric's mouth. 

They were both so close to the edge, desperately chasing release. The older man quickly lost his patience and pulled out.

“Hey, asshole, what the fuck?” Eric was livid, having his orgasm pulled away from him.

“So mouthy.” Kyle gently flipped Eric onto his back, and pulled one of his legs over his shoulder. He pushed himself back into Eric's warm boy pussy, pulling his hips closer to him.

They resumed the earlier pace, but this time Kyle grabbed Eric's hard cock and began jerking him off.

“Oohh! God!” 

“Come on baby, I know you're close. Cum for Daddy.” 

The brunette felt his body tighten up, and convulse with his climax. He continued to tighten up and shudder as he came, while Kyle continued to fuck him through it.

“God, you're so hot.” Kyle complimented, as Eric laid limply on the bed. “Such a good boy, so perfect for me.” 

Eric tiredly reached up to Kyle's face and pulled him down for a lazy kiss, completely changing the pace of Kyle's thrusts.

It wasn't long before Kyle finally felt his own orgasm exploding into his lover, shooting warm cum inside of Eric as deep as he could.

“Fuck.” He panted, falling on top of Eric, dick still wedged in his asshole. 

“Don't fall asleep on me! Pull out, soft dicks feel weird.” Eric complained, tiredly.

Kyle smiled, pulling out and rolling off.

The younger boy began drifting off, his own cum cooling on his belly and Kyle's dripping from his hole. He felt Kyle shifting, but didn’t pay it much mind.

Well, until he felt someone make their way between his legs and warm breath fanning over his hole.

“Nooo. Leave my ass alone.” 

“Shh, don't worry, I won't touch it. Just let me watch.” 

Kyle watched as his cum slowly dripped from Eric's puffy, used hole. Coming out in slow streams, as the younger man's body attempted to expel the foreign substance.

He really couldn't believe his luck. A hottie with a gorgeous body, that bent to his will, and blatant blood lust and a lack of remorse? 

Kyle could get seriously used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm still here? Lmao for now at least. I've been considering taking therapy but it's expensive af even with medical supplementing some of it. So group therapy is a nice cheap alternative. 
> 
> If I start a P@reon would anybody be interested in pledging? 
> 
> Also I really wanna thank you guys for all the concerned comments. I really love every single one of you, even those that don't comment. Every single hit, kudos, bookmark, subscription and comment means the world to me <3\. 
> 
> I made a tumblr where you can talk to me, it doesn't have anything on it rn but give me a follow [here](http://maggietheraggie.tumblr.com/) or search maggietheraggie on tumblr later!


	11. Alligator Fuckhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Kyle discovered Eric.
> 
> Plus it's Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes are kinda important, depending on whether or not you actually like me lol.

Kyle wasn't really sure what he did in life to deserve such a perfect goddess. He was what most people would call a downright deplorable person. 

He had done nearly every bad thing from drug dealing to straight up murder. So it was a really odd twist when fate dropped the perfect boy right in his lap.

“Kyle? What are you doing with your life right now? Ike has taken over most of the responsibilities at the firm and he's been part of your more _illicit_ family business for years now. You have spare time and I know it.” Wendy nagged, legs crossed and eyes narrowed at Kyle's annoyed expression.

He was really beginning to regret agreeing to brunch with her.

“She's right, you know, it's pretty sad that you're just sitting at home all day.” Damien chimed in, with a snarky smirk.

“Oh what-the-fuck-ever, I'm an old man now I deserve a break.” Kyle groused.

“That's what I'm saying! Get yourself a new boy, it's been years since the last one. In fact my boy tells me he has a friend looking to meet a rich Daddy.” She says, sipping her stupid blue cocktail.

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I'm in no mood to deal with some tubby college kid that can't handle a gun in a knife fight.” 

“Oh, that was one time. You can't expect a pampered fat boy to know how to use a gun. Honestly, it's better that he died. He was probably a snitch or something and would have called the cops, once he found out about your _other_ business.” Damien said, as Wendy vehemently nodded in agreement. 

“Anyway, you should at least look him up. I'll send you his Instagram.” The black haired woman said, with finality. She tapped away at her phone for a bit, leaving both men to finally carry on with their meals for a moment in a peaceful silence. 

_Bzzt_ his phone vibrated, indicating Wendy had sent him a message. 

“You do know I don't even have an Instagram account, right?” Kyle sassed.

“It's fine, his account isn't even private. He's got like three thousand pervy followers though.” She noted. 

He clicked the link but made sure to let out a long suffering sigh, just so she knew that this was going nowhere.

Except, he was wrong, it was totally going somewhere. Because clicking through these photos, drunken selfies, exaggerated glamour shots and most recently pictures showing him in all sorts of different places at college.

“ _Well_?” Wendy asked, impatiently. 

“He will be mine.” The redhead stated. “Peter. Dig up everything you can about Eric Theodore Cartman. I want him.” Kyle directed to his bodyguard behind him.

“Right away, sir.” 

“Damn, you don't waste anytime.” Damien laughed. “Personally I don't get the chubby thing. I like my boys to be cute and small. With a bit of a twisted streak, of course.” 

“You and your psycho twinks. Hmph. Both of you should give hot and buff boys a chance. So sweet, so eager to please. Plus they could snap the neck of anyone they thought was trying to harm me. The perfect boy, really.” Wendy sighed dreamily.

But Kyle was no longer listening to his friends. _Eric_ he thought, _what a beautiful name, for a beautiful toy._

 

“Daddy? Are you even listening to me?” Eric pouted.

“Hmm? Sorry, my sweet boy, what were you saying?” Kyle asked, wrapping his arm around Eric's waist. 

“I want this coat. She says it's real white rabbit fur. It would go really nicely with my new necklace.” 

“New necklace?” Kyle asked. 

“Yes, the one you're going to buy me after you get me this coat.” Eric said, as if it was obvious.

“Oh, but of course, your highness. Anything else? A tiara, perhaps?” He asked jokingly. 

“Don't be ridiculous. But you are buying me a Prissy Princess Palette.” 

Kyle smiled, telling the sales assistant to ring up the coat. 

“Remind me why we're spending the whole day out, instead of in bed? Where I could spend my time doing absolutely vile things to you.” The older man asked, paying for the coat.

“ _Duh_ , it's Father's Day. So my Daddy is spending the whole day treating his little boy. But when we get back to yours, you can do anything you want to me. Heck it's been a long time since anyone has initiated a good ole Alligator Fuckhouse, so be my guest.” He said, completely ignoring the fact that the poor sales girl is hearing their every word.

“You are absolutely devilish.” 

“I try.” 

 

Kyle awoke, later that night, body sore from their vigorous activities just a few hours ago. He glanced to see Eric still sleeping soundly, snuggled deeply under the blankets.

He got out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy.

He slipped on some underwear and made his way out of the bedroom and to his home office. One of his guards was waiting outside.

“Go stand guard by my room. Make sure nothing happens, or it's your fucking head.” Kyle growled.

He walked inside his office, grabbing the phone and angrily dialing a number. 

“You son of a bitch, you better have the fucking shit ready. Or I will massacre your entire fucking operation. And I'll splatter your kid’s fucking brains all over that cute Barney themed wall.” He shouted, in no mood to deal with this shit a third night in a row. “If I lose a single cent I will beat you so silly, you'll wish your great grandfather had killed mine in fucking World War Two.” 

He listened briefly to the man on the other end. 

“Oh yeah? Well, I know about your new fat boy. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him like the last one, right?” The man on the other end laughed. 

“Damn, you're gonna wish you had never fucking said that. You're as good as dead, motherfucker. Watch your fucking back, bitch.” He slammed the phone down.

_That fucker!_

He dialed a new number, this time a little more calmly. 

Someone picked up, voice groggy and confused.

“Get everyone together, I'm calling in my favour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup guys, long time no see. I had 4 completely different drafts for this but then I realised that my block wanted me to write from Kyle's side lmao.
> 
> Anyway, here's the important bit. I made an email address maggitheraggi@gmail.com. 
> 
> Why the heck did she do that?? 
> 
> It's a bit of a long story, but someone on ff got to talking to me, we hit it off because she enjoyed one of my fics. I started telling her about how I'm saving up for the amazon exclusive 2018 bratz for my birthday. She asked how to contact me more securely so I made the email and then she sent me a fucking amazon gift card?? I love her. 
> 
> So basically this email is for you guys to talk to me about anything, your art, your YouTube channel, how your day is going, tips for writing your fics. Basically anything you can think of you can talk to me about on the email. I will check it as regularly as possible.
> 
> Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric sees Kyle again after a long time. 
> 
> Answers pending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter name is the kyman week day 7 prompt because I'm a trash person that only finished it today. Reasons in end note.

Eric had not seen Kyle in a week. 

He was pretty pissed. Even though they technically were not dating it still felt weird not to see him and get fucked.

Kyle still texted him a few times a day, sending him gift cards whenever he had to cut a conversation short. And Eric knew he was just some whore that was supposed to keep Kyle company in exchange for money, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kyle was getting sick of him.

The problem wasn't even losing a source of income, so to speak, but that he had actually developed a sick emotional attachment to the Jewish man. What can he say? A man that kidnaps your molester and gives you the chance to brutally murder them will always be a total hunk to Eric. 

And, honestly, he had decided that today was the last day he would put up with this bullshit. It was about time Kyle clued him in what was going on. He had noticed one of Kyle's many bodyguards following him around during his days.

“Dude, he's still parked outside. This is fucking wild. What's going on?” Kenny asked, peering out the window to see a black Porsche sitting outside their apartment building. 

“I wish I fucking knew. Kyle isn't telling me anything and this dude has been following me to school and watching me on my shifts. Something is up and I'm about to find out what the fuck it is.” Eric said, angrily putting on his shoes. 

“Hey, asshole! What the fuck are you doing? And why won't Kyle talk to me anymore?” The brunet shouted, from across the street. 

The man in the car was unstartled, not even flinching as Eric shouted at him. That pissed Eric off to no end. 

“Take me to him, right fucking now.” The bodyguard looked at Eric, eyebrow raised. He seemed to size up Eric, then snorted. Once again, he ignored the angry man and continued to look at some of his gear. 

Eric knew this guy was not one the guards that was around when he killed his professor. So obviously, he had no idea what kind of person Eric really was. He was clearly treating the chubby man as some defenceless piece of ass that his boss liked to keep around. 

He angrily walked to the passenger side of the car, intent on having this douche take him to Kyle so he could explain in person what was going on. But, of course, the door was locked. “Open this fucking door, dipshit.” 

The man just looked at Eric, not saying a word and looking amused at Eric's struggle. 

_Okay, that's it. I'm fucking done,_ Eric thought. 

He stopped fiddling with the door handle, bunched his sweater sleeve around his fist and fucking punched through the window. The glass shattered satisfyingly under the pressure, falling all over the passenger seat as well as the, now shocked, bodyguard. 

He reached his hand through the opening, unlocked the door and got in the car. “Take me to Kyle, _now_ ,” he growled out. 

The bodyguard was still in shock, not quite believing what had just happened. 

_There's no protocol for this,_ he panicked, worried for his life if he did the wrong thing. 

He pulled out his emergency phone and dialled his boss. The phone was picked up after two rings. 

“What? You know Mr Broflovski said not to call unless the kid was dying,” a feminine voice angrily shouted over the phone. 

“Heidi, you don't understand. He broke the window, got into the car, and demanded I take him to the boss.” 

“He did what? Fucking take him to the safe house and get a different car,” she instructed. “Kyle will be there waiting for him. Hopefully to fucking slit his throat and dump him in the sea.”

“Okay, on my way. Be there in twenty,” he said, and hung up the phone.

“Who the fuck was that?” Eric asked, having heard the feminine voice through the phone. 

“Heidi. Kyle's right-hand. Strap in, we're going to see the boss.” Eric rolled his eyes, putting on his seatbelt.

“And this Heidi bitch isn't riding Kyle's dick, is she?” Eric asked as they began driving. 

“Heidi and the boss are very close,” was all he said. 

Eric fumed for the rest of the drive. 

They stopped in a suburban area, actual houses lined the streets instead of apartment buildings and convenience stores. 

“What the hell is this?” Eric asked.

“A safe house is here. The boss has been staying here.”

Eric scrunched up his nose, the endless streets of similar houses reminded him too much of South Park. They stopped at a cream coloured house, the grass was unkempt and there was newspaper covering the windows. 

“Ew, this is where Kyle is? Gross,” Eric grumbled. 

“The boss ain't here,” the man offered no explanation and got out of the car. 

“What do you mean he's not here? Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole?” Eric shouted.

“Shut up, you'll draw attention to us. Just come inside, he's not here but I'll take you to him.”

Eric was not convinced. That Heidi bitch had sounded angry, like she had told this dickwad to just kill Eric so Kyle could move on with his life. 

But Eric had decided to follow the instructions, on the off chance he would actually be taken to Kyle. 

The inside of the house matched what it looked like on the outside, dirty, abandoned and gross. _There is no way Kyle is staying here_ , Eric thought. 

Eric continued to follow the annoyed man, all the way down to a _basment_. This was prime horror movie stuff. But the brunet was ready to fight this bald bitch to the death. 

But instead of getting shot in the head he was ushered through another door in the basement. It lead to a dark tunnel. A fucking tunnel. 

“What the fuck? Why is there a tunnel here?” 

“This entire neighbourhood used to be where Mr Broflovski's great grandfather had his mansion, he sold most of the property when the house was knocked down but kept the few spaces that had underground tunnels. It's an easy way to get from safe house to safe house, if you know the way. Otherwise you'd die down here,” he explained, switching on his torch and leading Eric through the tunnel.

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Eric began to get annoyed. This whole ordeal was taking suspiciously long. He would still have to be on his guard, ready to fuck some shit up if it ever came to that. There was nothing in the tunnel he could use as a makeshift weapon and all he had on him was the pocket knife he liked to keep strapped to his ankle. It wasn't big enough to take down this big guy, but if push came to shove he could aim for the eye and steal his gun. 

The bodyguard stopped in front of a dead end. Eric got a bad feeling in his gut and reached down to pull out his knife. The guard knocked on the wall, the sound of clanging metal echoed through the tunnel. 

“Huh?” Eric was confused. 

The wall slowly started moving. _Moving._

It slowly started revealing light from the other side as it began gradually opening. 

“So he actually came, huh? Let's hope he doesn't stick around for too long,” an angry woman said from the other side of the wall. 

Eric blinked, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light.

He had never seen this woman a day in his life but instinctively he knew who she was. _Heidi_.

She was absolutely beautiful, she stood tall and imposing, long brown hair that elegantly cascaded down her back and was strapped to her teeth with weapons. 

Even Eric, gay as he was, could admit that she was gorgeous. Logically, he knew the chances that she was sleeping with Kyle were high. She was a threat. Given the chance he would decapitate her and toss her head in the trash. 

“Hmm? Eric?” A smooth, familiar voice asked. “You're here, come give Daddy a kiss.” Eric snapped his head towards the voice. Kyle was standing over a table, papers strewn across it. There were three other men and a slightly familiar woman standing over the table as well, discussing whatever it was that was on the papers. 

Eric ran towards Kyle, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. 

“Hey, baby, miss me?” Kyle asked.

“What have you been doing? What’s going on? Have you been here the whole time?” Eric questioned. 

“What the fuck Broflovski?” Someome yelled angrily. It was one of the men standing around the table, he had black hair and a scowl that looked like it was permanently set in to his face. 

“Problem, Tucker?” Kyle asked, holding Eric closer to him.

“Yeah, I have a fucking problem. You called us all here to help you get out of the mess _you_ made, but here you are getting handsy with some fat fuck,” he growled out.

“I'm going to ignore what you just said and chalk it up to sexual frustration. But if you talk shit about Eric again I'll see to it that your little coffee addict is strung up by his toes and gutted like a pig.” Kyle threatened. 

The man, Tucker apparently, clicked his tongue loudly before turning back to the table. 

“Kyle?” Eric whispered. 

“Don't worry, baby, I got you. Let's go upstairs for a bit. I promise I'll tell you everything, okay? Who knows? Maybe that cute little noggin can help Daddy out a little bit.” 

“Anything for you, Daddy.” Eric said sweetly, making direct eye contact with Heidi. 

Today was the last day he would be left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a minute hasn't it? But anyway long story short I've been extremely paranoid and anxious recently which has delayed any and all writing. It's getting better now (I don't take an axe with me to the bathroom anymore and by extension I don't take a kitchen knife with me to go get my axe anymore) so hopefully updates will be more frequent. 
> 
> As usual please let me know what you think, I appreciate ideas, criticisms and even if you just wanna chat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally learns Kyle's business. 
> 
> Sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I've been gone so long for like really dumb reasons.

Kyle poured two glasses of whiskey. Eric didn’t know much about alcohol, but just by the look of the bottle he could tell it was some high end stuff. 

The room they were in was barely furnished, just a small plush chair that Eric was sitting on and a coffee table with a few bottles of alcohol. 

“Eric, you and I both know I’m not involved in the most... savoury of businesses,” Kyle starts, handing Eric one of the glasses of whiskey. “I’m a bar man. You probably think you know me, but I never told you what it is I do, have I?” 

Kyle looks almost thoughtful, he swishes the contents of his glass around before taking a sip. Eric follows suit, immediately grimacing at the bitter taste. Honestly, he should have guessed by the pungent alcoholic stench that it would be disgusting. But Kyle doesn’t notice his scrunched up face or the way he puts the glass on the table in front of him, he just continues to stare at the glass in his hand.

“Kyle? What’s this about? You’ve literally watched me kill my professor and then fucked me while I was still covered in his blood. I don’t think anything you're involved in could make me hate you,” Eric reasons with the older man.

“You’re so sweet, baby. I didn’t want to tell you anything because I didn’t want you in any more danger than you already are. But I suppose you've got the mind for revenge, don’t you sweetheart?” He asks, not unkindly.

“I’d do anything for you.” 

Kyle's head snaps up at the admission. Finally training his eyes on Eric, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The brunet could almost see the cogs turning inside Kyle’s pretty little head. 

He laughed, “Now that’s a first. Usually I’m the one prepared to do anything to keep my baby boys at my side.” 

Eric let out annoyed harrumph of indignation, “Don't talk about me in the same context as them,” he stood. “I’m much better than any bitch you’ve ever been with before.” 

He wraps his arms around Kyle’s neck, pushing their bodies as close together as he possibly can. 

“Now, tell me what’s going on.”

Kyle is silent for a moment, wondering how he could possibly start such a serious conversation. He places his glass down, grips his boy's hips and tugs their crotches so close together that he can feel the press of Eric’s soft cock on his thigh. 

“Did you know the black market for organs is bigger than going through the traditional channels?” He asks, fingers dancing lightly on Eric’s waist now. 

“It's much cheaper to buy a trafficked human than it is to get a heart on its own. So that’s what I do, I have me men vet thousands of candidates and I buy them, have my men take out all the viable organs and sell them. And it’s not just millionaires that want to skip the queue that buy from me, you know? Parents in despair, the average businessman and even some extremely desperate hospitals.” 

Eric listened intently, eyes never straying from Kyle's face. It wasn't exactly the type of thing he saw Kyle doing. He thought maybe drugs or a loan shark. But organ harvesting? It sounded like the stuff of nightmares. Not that Eric minded having a nightmare or two.

“Okay, at least that answers what it is you do. But what’s going on all of a sudden? All the secrecy, the bodyguard stalking me and those guys down in the basement?” The brunet asked, pressing his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck. 

“There's a man, Stone, he’s realised that I’ve been making bank on the organs of the people he’s been selling me. I don’t know who told him my business, it’s not something I go around telling everyone,” his fingers tightened on Eric’s hips, “I paid him and afterwards he threatened to keep my money and my shipment if I didn’t double our agreed upon amount.” 

“What a fucking son of a bitch,” Eric growled. 

“Now he’s threatening you. How the fuck he found out about you is another mystery. I’ve been suspecting a rat in my ranks. So I only have a trusted few helping me strategise. Heidi has personally weeded out anybody that could have possibly squealed. Stone has gone into hiding ever since he threatened me, though,” Kyle brought his hands to Eric’s ass, gently caressing the deliciously fleshy globes beneath his fingers.

Eric's face scrunched up at the mention of Heidi. He really wanted to ask Kyle about her, but decided against it for the moment. Kyle had enough on his plate right now. He really didn’t have to worry about some jealous, gold digging slut.

“So, what? All we need to do is find the rat, hunt down Stone, kill him and destroy any evidence you were ever involved with him?” Eric asked.

Kyle nodded.

“Seems simple enough. Let’s do it,” the younger boy said, grinning ferociously up at Kyle. 

Kyle couldn’t resist, he just had to kiss that perfect little face. He pressed a kiss to Eric’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and left temple. “You're so gorgeous. So perfect. I couldn’t wish for a more delightfully mischievous boy,” he praised, pecking Eric’s lips this time.

The redhead ran his hands up Eric’s back and back down to his ass, ensuring that he gave it a good squeeze. 

“Fuck, Eric, we can’t do anything in here. We’ve been up here too long,” Kyle sighed, “We have to go back down.”

“Hmm? I’m not doing anything. You’re the one touching me,” Eric whispered, sensually. 

“You’re just too irresistible, baby,” he moaned out.

Eric had begun rocking his pelvis against Kyle's, pushing their groins ever closer and creating some mind blowing friction. It had been awhile since Eric had properly gotten off, having been so used to regular sex with Kyle.

The rutting only caused Kyle's mind to become more hazy. The last week without any release from Eric had been torture, all the stress from planning – and having to spend so much time in a confined space with _Craig Tucker_ – was beginning to drive him a little stir crazy. 

Eric brought his lips up to meet the older man's, immediately slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues met in a messy, wet embrace. Eric bit down on Kyle’s bottom lip. 

Kyle snapped.

“Fuuuuck, I can’t take this anymore. Pants down, on your hands and knees.” 

They both knew they didn’t have time for anal. The prep alone would take up too much time. But as Kyle watched Eric put his sweet, pale ass on display for him he almost entirely disregarded their current time constraints. He could see that perfect pink hole, begging to be taken after not having any dick for a week. 

He palmed his aching cock through his pants, reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet. There was one condom in it. Despite the fact that they had never used condoms during penetrative sex, Kyle always thought it better to be prepared. 

Kyle pulled out his dick, nearly at full hardness, and gave it two hard strokes. The red, flared head of his cock began leaking pre, just at the sight of his beautiful boy with his ass in the air. 

“Thighs together, sweetheart,” he grunted, continuing to stroke his cock.

He opened the condom packet, rolling it onto his dick – giving himself one more stroke before getting on his knees behind Eric. 

“Kyle? We can’t –" he cut off, breaking into a guttural moan, as Kyle gave his ass a hearty smack. 

Kyle brought his dick to Eric’s crack, swiping it down from his hole all the way to his taint. He brought it down lower, until his head found a nice snug spot between Eric’s closed thighs. He slowly pushed in through the soft flesh, cock becoming enveloped in the beautiful heat of Eric’s plush thighs. The brunet’s balls hung low, touching the shaft of Kyle’s dick, causing them both to shiver at the sensation. 

Eric moaned at the feeling of Kyle pressed flush against his back. The sound spurred Kyle on, causing his hips to jerk forward. And once he had one taste of that beautiful friction, he no longer had control of his movements. His hips pushed forward, without a thought. It was as if he was a beast that had mounted his mate, an unstoppable force that refused to slow down until he had met his release. 

His thoughts cleared slightly when he heard the boy beneath him whimpering. Eric had both hands on the floor in front of him, attempting to keep his balance as Kyle wildly fucked his thighs. It was impossible for him reach his cock, not unless he wanted to fall flat on his face.

Kyle slowed down, putting one hand on Eric’s waist to keep both of them balanced. His left had reached around to Eric’s hard dick, stroking it slowly as he began to pick up his pace again.

“Fuck, come on, Daddy! Make me cum! I want it so bad,” Eric sobbed out. 

“I got you baby, hold on. Daddy's got you,” he grit out between clenched teeth. 

He thrust forward, speeding up his hand around Eric, trying to get his boy to the edge.

“Fuck!” Eric yelled, coming against Kyle’s hand. 

Not even a minute later, Kyle joined him in pure bliss, filling the condom with his thick, hot cum. 

Eric slumped down on the floor, breathing heavily. 

“Oh my God. That angry dude in the basement is going to be so pissed.”

“Tucker? Don't worry, I won’t let him touch you, baby boy,” Kyle replied.

Eric hummed, turning around to see Kyle face to face. He pressed a kiss to Kyle’s lips. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter months ago but lost everything due to a glitch or something and then I was just like "Fuck it". 
> 
> I was also supposed to start work this month but the chocolate is stuck in the U.K. and well you can't really have a chocolate shop without chocolate, can you? So I'm applying for a writing job. 
> 
> And I'm hoping to finish this story soon because I've applied to uni, so in a few months I should (hopefully) be studying to become a teacher. Fingers crossed I get in. Edit: like a few hours after I posted this I got an email confirming provisional acceptance. I'll know for sure in 2 weeks. Y'all need to pray for me, send out good vibes, hold a ritual, idc I just need the universe on my side for this one! 
> 
> I really will try to update more regularly from now on. I love you guys so much and thanks if you're still sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Anything you'd like to see next? Your ideas might inspire me to update quickly. Bottom Eric if I do write sex.


End file.
